This invention relates to the emergency medical field of mechanical resuscitation involving direct compression of the chest cavity and stimulation of the heart.
Cardio-pulmonary resuscitation, or CPR, is performed by external chest compression applied to the sternum area of a supine patient to massage the heart and cause forced pumping of blood from a temporarily stopped heart. A constant repetitive compression, followed by a short release of pressure, results in systolic and diastolic blood pressure in the patient. Proper CPR technique requires external pressure, either manually or mechanically, to force the sternum toward the spine while the patient""s back is rigidly supported.
In addition to the compression strokes to the sternum, the patient must be ventilated to force oxygen rich air into the lungs. To accomplish this, the airway must be opened and air forced into the patient""s mouth by another person or by a mechanical air pump device.
CPR has been taught to many people for use in emergency situations to sustain the patient until trained medical personnel take over treatment. The teaching standard is applying the heel of the hand to the patient""s sternum and to avoid the patient""s ribs. However, in the heat of the moment, the CPR has resulted in fractured ribs, sternum, and torn cartilage
Further, since there are no standards set for mechanical CPR devices, the manufacturers have related the size of the mechanical piston which contacts the patient""s sternum to the accepted size of the heel of the hand. Needless to say, the mechanical devices can, and do, apply as much, if not more, force to the patient""s sternum. Therefore, while the mechanical devices may be more efficient in their operation, the problem of trauma to the sternum and ribs has not been directly addressed.
It is also well accepted medical practice to electrically stimulate a stopped heart or an arhythmatic heart to return to a normalized beat. This requires an electric shock to be delivered directly through the skin of the patient in the chest area by a defibrillator. If CPR is being performed, the personnel must be clear of the patient when the shock is delivered. If there is CPR equipment placed on or over the patient""s chest, this must also be removed and CPR interrupted until the equipment is restored to proper position.
The Reinhold patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,079 teaches the use of a portable mechanical CPR device which includes a compressed air operated cylinder/piston strapped on the chest, above the sternum, of a patient and a source of compressed breathable air.
Barkalow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,615, teaches the use of a compressible massager pad somewhat larger than the heel of the hand. The pad is filled with a gel and has structure for restricting lateral expansion of the pad.
What is needed in the art is a CPR device that will protect the ribs and sternum from localized trauma and provide the capability of electrical stimulation of the heart without a major interruption of the sequence of the CPR.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the instant invention to teach the use of a cuirass or breast plate which is strong enough to accept a manual or mechanical CPR stroke without local deformation.
It is a further objective of the instant invention to teach the use of a cuirass sized and shaped to cover the area of the chest defined by the diaphram and the armpits with lateral curvature over the ribs.
It is yet another objective of the instant invention to teach the provision of defibrillator pads on the interior surface of the cuirass for applying electrical stimulation to the heart.
It is a still further objective of the invention teach the provision of electrical leads from the defibrillator pads through the cuirass integrated into electrical connectors on the external surface of the cuirass.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.